New Beginnings
by Jaely
Summary: Hermione/Female This AU story follows Hermione and the gang through their adventures during thir sixth year at Hogwarts with a few twists and turns and new self-discoveries.
1. Chapter 1 A Long Day

**_Disclaimers:_**_  We all know that any Harry Potter character and universe belongs to JK Rowling and not me.  I do own all original characters, as they have come from my demented little mind. evil grin Now, I'm not making any money off of this story so please don't sue.  _

**_Author's Note:_**_ I would like to thank my new beta reader, Drusilla, for editing this story within an inch of its life.  Yes, I have not seen so much red on a paper since I was in my college English Lit class, but she worked doggedly with me until I was able to turn out this wonderful first chapter for you all to read!  _

**_Warnings:_**_  This story thus far is very tame; as both main characters are not 18 there is not going to be any sexual interaction beyond maybe a kiss.   Now, having said that, that is subject to change in future chapters so keep and eye out for future warnings if they apply to you.  Again, if a loving relationship between two women is not allowed where you live or if you just don't like to read such please do not continue._

**_Feedback:_**_  Please do!  Beyond feeding my ego, charming grin, it really helps me to know how the story is doing and in what direction to continue. _

_Please, have fun and enjoy the story.  _

_New Beginnings_

_Chapter 1: A Long Day_

_By:__ Jaely_

"Have you heard a new student came in today?"

Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley overheard this as they were heading back to the Gryffindor common room.  The three looked to one another and shrugged.

 "Have you ever heard of a student coming in after the start of term, Hermione?" Harry asked curiously.  If anyone knew, it would be Hermione.

Hermione shook her head slightly.  "Not that I can recall, Harry, except for the students who came for the Triwizard Tournament, but that was for a very specific reason."  Hermione grew quiet again thinking and going over all the books she had read about Hogwarts. "But it doesn't mean it can't happen."

Hermione, along with her two best friends Ron and Harry, was in her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  The start of term had begun just over two months ago.  Hermione was a curious young woman by nature; she had a sharp intellect, and though she took no real notice of it, she was growing to be a stunningly beautiful young woman. 

She enjoyed learning, reading, and writing; a lot of her love of reading stemmed from her total dislike of mysteries, so she read and asked questions to gain the understanding she had sought all her life.  The downside to her desire for knowledge and understanding became her lack of friends; in fact, Hermione never really had friends until she came to Hogwarts.

"I wonder what House he will be sorted into," Ron pondered aloud.

Hermione sighed. "Why do you assume the new student is male, Ron?  You know**—**"

"Why don't we get down to dinner; maybe if we really do have a new student, _he_ or _she_ will be there?" Harry interjected, not wanting to hear an argument between his two best friends again. 

Hermione and Ron turned to look at Harry and nodded in agreement.  They all went up to their dorms to put away their books until after dinner when they would go to the library to do their homework.  Hermione had persuaded the other two that it was a good idea to get as much of it done before the Hogsmeade trip planned for the next day.

They had all thought that they would have more free time now that they had chosen the classes that leaned towards their career paths, and normally that would have been the case, but they now had Professor Snape for two of their advanced classes.  He had finally secured his coveted position at Hogwarts and was now the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.  A new professor had started that year as the new Potions master, but he had become very ill and had been sent to St. Mungo's; therefore, to the dismay of quite a few students, Snape was currently teaching both classes. He regularly gave out far more homework than was required for Advanced Potions, clearly enjoying his authority in two subjects. "At this advanced level, this should not be a problem," he had explained with a sneer.  This, combined with the amount of work he assigned for Defence Against the Dark Arts, along with all of their other classes, made even Hermione feel a bit pinched for time.

The trio met back in the common room, chatting about the impending Quidditch tryouts and their various classes as they walked to the Great Hall for dinner.  Once they arrived, they took their customary seats at the Gryffindor table, continuing their conversations.  They had each scanned the hall, searching the crowd for the rumoured new arrival, but found no new faces.

Harry looked up to the head table and saw that Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were not seated for dinner; in fact, after another scan of the hall, he did not see them there at all.  "Where do you suppose…" Harry began to voice his ponderings to his friends when the side door by the head table opened and Professor Dumbledore stepped out.  Harry was about to turn his attention back to his food when he saw Professor McGonagall, followed closely by a rather striking blonde woman.

"I don't think we have just _one_ new student…" Hermione began.

Finally, Ron turned his attention from loading his plate up with food to see what his friends were looking at. "Blimey, how many are there?"

Hermione turned to scowl at Ron and muttered, "You don't have to shout, and I'm sure you couldn't have got this far in school without learning how to count. Honestly, Ronald!"

Harry spoke up, interrupting the impending fight. "OK, so we have five new students, but who is the older woman talking with Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione and Ron both shrugged at the question.

Hermione looked back over at the blonde woman, trying to determine more details about her; if they had been sitting closer to the head table, she might have been able to get a better look.  Although Hermione thought that she did look familiar, she simply could not discern anything other than the woman's long, blonde hair worn in a ponytail and pale complexion. 

"You know, she might be the new Potions mistress," Hermione suggested to the others.

Harry looked at the woman. "It is possible, but what about the others?"  The three, plus Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom, who had just joined them, looked up at the new students standing near the head table.

Indeed, there were five individuals in Hogwarts' uniforms listening to Professor McGonagall intently, three boys and two girls. Four out of the group were listening to the professor, Hermione noticed, but the youngest, a girl, was fidgeting a lot and looking nervously about at everything and everyone.  Hermione watched as an older girl, whom she assumed to be the youngest girl's sister, gently covered the smaller girl's hand, thereby stopping her from chewing on her nails. Hermione studied the older girl, and even though she had noticed her sister's nervousness, her outward attention never wavered from Professor McGonagall.

Hermione noticed the older girl had a very strong profile; she was taller than Professor McGonagall with raven-black, long, wavy hair that shone in the light of the hall and a complexion of golden honey.  Hermione could not identify the girl's eye colour from the distance.  The younger girl and the three boys standing with the older girl all had similar features of dark hair and skin. The oldest boy seemed to look almost like a slightly taller version of the oldest girl, even down to their hair; his was not quite as long as the girl's was, and not worn loose, but in a ponytail.

Professors Sprout and Flitwick, along with the new blonde woman, came to stand by Professor McGonagall.  Professor McGonagall gestured to two of the younger boys.

"Well, it looks like one's in Hufflepuff and the other is in Ravenclaw," stated Harry as the Heads of those two Houses each guided one of the boys towards their House's table.

"It looks like the last three are Gryffindors," Ron continued when Professor McGonagall guided the oldest boy and the two girls towards their table.

Hermione made eye contact with her Head of House, figuring that Professor McGonagall was going to request their help as both Hermione and Ron were the Gryffindor Prefects.  "So it would appear," Hermione murmured.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall stated as she approached.  The professor continued forward as Hermione rose from her seat to greet her and frowned when Ron remained seated, gawping like a fish at the three new Gryffindors.  McGonagall had to admit the newcomers all had an air about them, and they were all very attractive, but that was still no reason to stare so much at someone.

Hermione noticed Professor McGonagall's frown and followed her gaze to Ron, still resembling a fish, and she smacked his shoulder to gain his attention.

Ron snapped his mouth shut and tried to stand, stumbling over the bench in his rush.  He would have tumbled face-first to the floor had it not been for a pair of strong arms that caught him.

"Ron! Are you all right?" Hermione asked as Ron righted himself.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm bloody brilliant," Ron muttered, brushing off imaginary dirt from his robes in order to regain some of his composure, knowing full well that his face was about as red as his hair.  Ron turned to the owner of the pair of hands that had caught him, holding out his own hand in thanks.

 "Listen, mate, thanks for**—**" He stopped mid-sentence as his eyes locked with the most mesmerising, dark chocolate-brown eyes he had ever seen.  Ron began blushing all over again as he realised it was not the boy who caught him, but the older sister.

Before the girl could respond to his thanks, Professor McGonagall began her introductions.  She waved her hand towards the siblings in turn, providing their names, beginning with the youngest.

"This is Zoë, Alan and Jace Hunter," Professor McGonagall said before turning to Hermione and Ron, saying, "Mr. Hunter, ladies, this is Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, the sixth year Gryffindor Prefects."  McGonagall turned back to the siblings. "I leave you three in very capable hands. Please, take your seats; the evening meal has already begun.  Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley." She promptly nodded in farewell and turned, heading back towards the head table.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting year," Alan stated once Professor McGonagall was out of earshot.

Jace snorted softly and lightly elbowed Alan in the ribs. "You best behave, Alan; remember you did tell Mom we wouldn't get into any trouble."

"Yet," Alan returned. "I recall promising our dear mother that we would not get into trouble "_quite"_ yet," he finished, grinning at Jace's eye rolling.

Hermione smiled at the interplay between the siblings; they reminded her of Ron's brothers, Fred and George, with the way they bantered back and forth. 

"Sit, please." Hermione blushed lightly at the soft smile she received from Jace.  Jace thanked her and sat next to her younger sister. Hermione pulled Ron's sleeve to steer him around to the other side of the table where Harry and Ginny sat. 

"You are American, right?" Harry asked when the three had settled into their seats.

"Yeah, our dad is American, though our Mom is British; don't know exactly where, but I know it's somewhere close to London," Alan explained with a shrug.

The rest of dinner flowed with easy conversation about little things between the six. When the meal was finished, they all rose together and started to make their way back to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione gave a running commentary on the castle, frequently quoting _Hogwarts: A History_, as she was so prone to doing.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances at this, their eyes conveying the message _'not again'_ to each other. Ron and Harry then told Alan, Zoë and Jace about the more day-to-day things: what and whom to avoid, where to go and where not to, lessons, teachers, meals and anything else that sprang to mind.

"This place is really weird," Zoë mumbled to herself.  Zoë was a rather shy girl. She had said little throughout dinner, instead preferring to let her more outgoing brother and sister do the talking, although Jace was nowhere near as talkative as Alan was in comparison.

Hermione smiled to Zoë; she understood how she felt. "Yeah, it is when you first get here, but it really grows on you," she explained kindly, seeing how nervous the young girl looked.

Zoë smiled, blushing slightly at the fact she had spoken her thoughts aloud. "Thanks," she said shyly.

"Here we are," Hermione said, turning to the three siblings and her other friends.  She smiled at the confused looks on their faces. "You will need a password to get in…. Phoenix!"  Hermione said, and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room.

They all entered through the portrait hole, the three newcomers finding it most bizarre that the entrance to the common room was hidden behind a portrait. Hermione dutifully began a round of introductions to the milling Gryffindors, who were all intrigued to meet the three. They settled in easily and soon were chatting merrily in armchairs by the fire, surrounded by some of the other students, who were all keen to hear about where they had come from and how it differed from Hogwarts. After a pleasant two hours of getting to know everyone, Jace felt her eyelids starting to feel heavy, and she looked around for her sister, who had seemingly vanished amongst all the excitement. She finally located her curled up in an armchair in the corner, fast asleep.

Jace sighed, upset with herself. She knew she should have checked on Zoë before now; they had had a very long trip to England and had arrived only that morning.  Zoë, though very strong in mind and spirit, was not strong in body.  A sickness had ravaged her heart when she was very young, and the doctors, both Muggle and magical, had struggled to save her. Save her life they did, but they were unable to cure her completely, and she had been left with a weak heart.  She frequently became breathless when she got excited or over-exerted herself, and she tired easily, needing a lot more sleep than other girls her age did. It had also stunted her growth: although eleven years old, she stood no taller than most six or seven year olds.

Jace knelt down in front of her sister and pushed some hair off her face. "I'm sorry, Little Bit," she said quietly, feeling incredibly guilty. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look into her twin's apologetic eyes.  Jace stood and moved aside to let her brother pick Zoë up.  They knew from experience that there was no waking her up now, her body was just too tired.

"Where are your rooms?" Alan asked as he cradled Zoë in his arms.

Hermione had watched the older siblings with Zoë and had rushed over when she had seen Alan pick up the tiny girl. "Is she all right?  Does she need to go to the hospital wing?"

"Naw, she's just really tired, that's all. If you can just show us where she is to sleep, then we'll put her to bed," Alan said.

"All right then, if you're sure, but I'm afraid there are Charms on the staircase leading to the girl dormitories that prevent males from gaining access," Hermione explained.

Alan stared at Hermione blankly. "Well, that's… different," he said, looking befuddled.  What _else_ strange was there about this school?

Jace chuckled softly. "Don't see why it's any different than what it was like back home; we had something similar, if you remember," Jace said as she eased her sister from her brother's arms.  "Night, Alan. I'll see you in the morning. I'm going to head to bed myself after I've settled her."

Alan smiled at his sister and then hugged her around the sleeping frame she held in her arms. "Don't beat yourself up, Jace. Zoë's fine, she just got tired, that's all."  Alan knew his twin sister very well; she would dwell on the fact that she had not made sure Zoë was all right sooner.  It was not that Alan did not worry about Zoë's well being; he simply worried in a different manner. Alan pulled away from his twin and kissed Zoë's forehead. "Night, squirt. Love you," he said and moved back to talk with Harry and some of the other Quidditch players.

Hermione was charmed by Alan's display of affections towards his sisters; showing emotions was not a strong suit for most of the males she knew.  Hermione led Jace to the first year's dormitory. "There is a floor for every year; since Zoë is a first year student, she is on this floor and will share a room with three other first years," Hermione explained, leading them to a big oak door, which had been left slightly ajar. Hermione pushed the door open and noticed that two of the girls, whose names escaped her, had already gone to bed. "Oh, some are asleep already… We'll have to whisper. Here is her bed," she went on, indicating the empty bed in the room, "and her bags are... here," she said as she pulled them out from underneath the bed. "Do you have trunks?"

Jace shook her head as she gently laid her sister on the four-poster. "No, not yet," she said quietly, slowly removing her sister's shoes, stockings and over-robes and tucking her under the covers.  Surprisingly, the girl did not wake. "We had just about enough time to order uniforms and school supplies, but nothing to keep them in. We'll be getting the rest a bit later," she whispered. "Night, Little Bit, see you in the morning."

Hermione led Jace back towards the door and through the doorway when a girl came bustling around the corner. "Oh, Hermione, hi," she said.

"Hello, Mia, I'd like you to meet Jace Hunter, a new sixth year student, and her sister Zoë," Hermione greeted and waved her hand to the bed Zoë now slept in.  "Zoë has just joined Gryffindor and will be in your dorm; would you be so kind as to make her welcome and show her around this weekend?"  Hermione asked, knowing Mia was a kind, patient, and outgoing girl and would be more than willing to assist Zoë in learning her way around.

Mia looked into her room and saw a small lump under the covers of the bed to the right of hers.  She turned back to the sixth year Prefect with a small smile. "I'd be happy to help, Hermione. Jace, welcome to Gryffindor!" 

After Jace and Mia finished their introductory greetings, Hermione led the way back to the stairs.  "Once you get to your sixth year and beyond, the girls are split into two per room instead of four…. Here we are," Hermione said, stopping in front of a large, wooden door, not unlike the door to Zoë's room.  Hermione opened the door, and Jace followed her into the room.

Jace's eyes filled with wonder at the ornate furniture and the two enormous four-poster beds. _These_ were bigger than the one in which she had laid down Zoë.

"These beds are so beautiful; all the furniture is actually," Jace commented. She noticed that there were dressers that stood a little higher than her waist with half-length mirrors set within beautifully carved frames. "I don't recall seeing dressers in my sister's dorm," Jace stated observantly, running a hand over the deep mahogany wood of the mirror frame.

"You wouldn't as she's only a first year," Hermione stated. "All sixth and seventh years students have the privilege of having a small dresser for their clothes; our trunks can then be used for storing our personal items and the extra books we need.  We have less people per room, you see, which affords us space in which a dresser can be added."

Jace nodded in understanding.  "So… who am I sharing with?" Jace enquired, smiling at the Prefect, wanting to see her blush again. Jace's smile widened as Hermione's blush spread to not only her neck, but her cheeks as well.

Hermione coughed to clear her throat; for some reason she was feeling shy around Jace.  "Umm… I am your roommate actually," she said, pretending to straighten the curtains on the bed.

Jace's eyes widened slightly. "Cool…. Surprising, but cool." Jace gave a quick smile and looked down to her bed where her opened suitcase lay waiting for her to unpack. 

Hermione walked over to her own bed and sat down. Crookshanks immediately hopped up onto her lap as soon as she had done so. He curled up and started purring.  "Surprising?  Why?" Hermione asked after a time. 

Jace looked to Hermione. "Huh? Oh…" Jace blushed slightly. "Just that all the DL's at my former school had their own rooms…. " She shrugged, smiled at Hermione and continued her unpacking.

"What are DL's?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Dorm Leads," replied Jace. "I'm not really sure all that is involved in being a Prefect, but a Dorm Lead makes sure nothing untoward is going on in the dorms and the rules are being followed," Jace said as she put her clothes away in the dresser.

Hermione smiled. "Ah, yes… well, the only students allowed their own rooms are the Head Boy and Girl; the Prefects still share rooms.  I had this one to myself because Lavender and Parvati wanted to share."

_'Jace really is a stunning girl,'_ Hermione thought to herself as she subtly peered out of the corner of her eye whilst under the cover of stroking Crookshanks.  She guessed that Jace had to be about four inches taller than she was. Her hair was as black as night with a slight wave to it, giving it a nice, full-bodied look.  '_Nothing like my hair_,' Hermione thought. Hers was only pretty once she tamed the frizz.  What captured Hermione's attention more than anything was Jace's eyes: they appeared as black as coal, but carried such warmth and…

"**—**mischief."

"What?" Jace asked stopping, her movements mid-action.

"Oh, my… did I say that out loud?" Hermione squeaked, covering her blushing cheeks.

Jace resumed her unpacking, chuckling softly. Seconds later, she turned and leaned against the dresser. "Afraid so, _Miss Granger_, so spill it.  What's the mischief about?"

Hermione looked into Jace's mirth-filled, mischievous eyes and smiled, relaxing slightly. "Well, _Miss Hunter_, I was looking for a way to… erm… define your eyes."  Hermione liked the look of polite confusion in the aforementioned eyes.

"And _mischievous_ was the adjective you came up with?" Jace asked with a small raise of her left eyebrow.

Hermione giggled and went to her own dresser and began to pull out her nightdress and dressing gown in order to go to the Prefect's bathroom. "Among others," she informed Jace with a mischievous smile of her own.

Jace straightened up and took a step, following the retreating Hermione towards the door. "Well, now, _Miss Granger_, I _am_ intrigued!"

          All Hermione did was laugh and reply, "I'm going to get ready for bed now. Good night, _Miss Hunter_." 

          Jace smiled at Hermione's back as she closed the door behind her and leant against one of the large posts of her bed. "Score one for Miss Granger.  This is definitely going to be an interesting year."


	2. Chapter 2: A New Day Begins

New Beginnings

Author's Note: Just so you all know, this chapter is not completely edited. My beta reader has not been about to get to working on the chapter as of yet; but I felt you all have waited long enough to this update; if a story that is a little rough around the edges is not your thing please wait to read until is has been betaed. Also I would like to thank all of you for patiently waiting to read this story! Thank you for your wonderful comments and encouragement they are greatly appreciated. I would like to thank Ellarose C from the HPFF Forums for the names and Mascots for the Hunter family's schools in America. Please enjoy Chapter 2: A New Day Begins of New Beginnings.

* * *

Jace began to wake up do to an incessant buzzing in her ear; she scowled and pulled the covers over her head. "God damn alarm!" Jace grumbled softly, she knew it was early in the morning so she kept her voice down. She did not want to get up but knew if she didn't she would be razzed by her brothers to no end so she threw back the covers and sat up and got a face full of fabric.

"What the…" Jace cursed softly and leaned back from the offending fabric in order to figure out where it came from. Jace fingered the sheer maroon curtains lightly as she pushed them aside so she could get up. _'Hermione must have closed them when she came in.'_ Jace thought to herself because she knew she didn't close them when she went to bed the night before.

Jace look out the window as she began to tie the curtains back in place, it was just before dawn and the sky had a beautiful violet hew to it. Jace smiled and sighed she really did love this time of day even though she hated to get up so early, but it was a small price to pay to see the sun rise each day. Jace finished making her bed and changed from her tank top and cotton shorts to a black sports tank top, running shorts, and her black running shoes. She grabbed her water bottle and began to head to the door; then thought better of it.

Jace cursed softly again and looked over to Hermione's bed making sure she didn't wake the other girl with her cursing. Normally he would have been up and out the door with no sound coming from her at all. She had years of practice at being quiet after spending five years living with other girls in the same room. Unfortunately, this morning would not follow along that same track; she was tired this morning after a very long day the previous day and now trying to get use to the time difference and had almost left to do her morning exercises in just a tank top and shorts; forgetting that she would no longer be doing her morning workouts in the school gym.

"Hogwarts doesn't have a gym, idiot." Jace reminded herself and mentally continued to berate herself as she went back to her small dresser and pulled out a hoodie with her former school's logo on it and a matching pair of sweatpants and put them on over her regular work out clothes and headed out the door to meet her brothers.

Hermione was just waking up when she heard a light tapping on the door to her room. Sitting up in her bed Hermione called for the girl to come in, and pushed the curtains aside so she could get out of bed. The dirty blonde head of Jace's sister popped in the room. Hermione smiled at the smaller girl and waved for her to come in. "Good Morning Zoë, come in." Hermione quickly glanced over to Jace's bed and frowned slightly when she saw it empty.

Zoë stepped into the room and let the door close behind her saying a quiet, "Thank you." Zoë looked to the made bed and sighed. "I'm sorry to wake you, I was looking for Jace, and Mia said she was your roommate so I thought I would see if I could catch her." Zoë shrugged and smiled.

Hermione noticed that not only did Zoë have lighter hair and complexion than Jace and Alan's; her eyes were a beautiful shade of forest green. She was unable to see it the night before, because Zoë never really looked at her long enough for Hermione to see her eyes clearly. "I'm sorry Zoë, but it looks like Jace has left. Though I don't know where; breakfast is not for another hour and a half." Hermione informed the girl; then gazed at the girl inquiringly. "Why are you up so early?"

Zoë nodded and shrugged saying, "I thought so but sometimes she is still in bed at this time. I generally get up around six, fifteen or so most days. My whole family are early risers so we have been doing it most of our lives."

Hermione pulled on her dressing gown and slippers as the younger girl talked. "Oh! Well, that makes sense. By the way how are you feeling this morning?" Hermione asked studying the girl to see if she looked alright. What happened the night before and the way Jace and Alan acted pointed to something being wrong with Zoë.

Zoë blushed slightly at the question; finding herself in a strange bed this morning told her that she must have fallen asleep at some point last night while still out in the common room; meaning either Jace or Alan had to have put her to bed. She had also noted that Jace was not in the same room with her as she was at CIMA, the school that she, Jace, and Alan went to in America.

When Zoë sat up in her bed to get a better look around she was greeted with a soft, "Good Morning," from the girl in the next bed. The girl had light blonde hair, blue eyes and a lovely smile. They had talked quietly as to not wake up the other two girls in the room, while Zoë dug out some clothes to wear but them on. She had found out that the girl was a first year like her and that her name was Mia.

"Um… I'm doing better, thank you. "Zoë informed the older girl; though she didn't like telling others about her illness, they tended to treat her differently, she didn't try to deny that some thing was wrong last. Zoë had noticed last evening that Hermione was very observant and perceptive and that if she tried to say nothing was wrong or blow it off; she felt Hermione would not respect her very much and she thought she would really like to have Hermione as a friend.

Hermione smiled at the girl realizing that Zoë wasn't going to elaborate as to what was wrong; Hermione decided not to push the issue and just wait and she if Zoë would confide in her once they became better acquainted. "I'm glad you are feeling better. So what are your plans for the day?" Hermione asked as she began to take some clothes out of her dresser.

Zoë smiled, while walking to her sister's bed and bounced up on it in order to talk to Hermione. "Mia said there is a great library here and that she would take me around to see where the classrooms are for all of the first year's classes and that a Ravenclaw Prefect was taking some of their first years out to practice on brooms later this afternoon and had invited Mia to join them and she said they wouldn't mind her bringing me along too and after the practice they are going to the library for a study group that Mia is also invited too; I don't have my books yet but Mia said I can share hers until I get mine.

Hermione smiled and began to change clothes for the day behind the curtains of her bed as she listened to the excited girl chatter about the day Mia laid out for her making sure to make comments here and there to let Zoë know she was listening and trying very hard not to chuckle at how cute the girl's excited behavior was. Hermione was very glad she had point Mia in Zoë's direction last night. She knew Mia would take very good care of Zoë and it seems that Mia has already over come Zoë's initial shyness from last night.

Hermione came back around her bed and sat in order to put on her shoes. Hermione didn't like to wear robes when she wasn't in her classes; she much preferred her jeans and t-shirts along with a sweater for warmth, though she still wore her cloak. Because of her choice of clothing she would get unpleasant looks and people murmuring about her not getting decent clothing and that was scandalous the way she and some of the other Muggle-borns dressed. She and Harry never tried to conform to what other Witches and Wizards believed they should wear even though other Muggle-borns did. She looked over to Zoë and saw that she wore a kind of combination of robes and Muggle clothes. She was wearing a faded pair of blue jeans what looked like hiking boots and a long belted tunic or a short robe. She couldn't tell if she wore a shirt under the tunic due to the black zip-up hooded sweater she had on Letters C.I.M.A. on the front right over the girl's heart.

Hermione pointed to Zoë's sweater; after she had finished putting on her socks and shoes, once Zoë stopped recounting her days plan. "Is that your school sweater?" Hermione asked once she got Zoë's attention.

"Huh? , yes I got it just before I left." Zoë's stood up and turned around showing the back of a sweater. On the back was a huge flaming phoenix that covered most of the back of the sweater with the letters C. I.M.A. embroidered across the phoenix chest and part of its out stretched wings. "It's very pretty don't you think?" Zoë we asked as she looked at Hermione over her shoulder.

Hermione chuckled at the girl as she looked at the sweater more closely. The phoenix appeared to grow brighter for an instant and tilt its head up in a silent call. "Yes it is a very beautiful sweater, Zoë." Hermione walked over to her trunk and began taking out a bag and some books. "You know, Zoë," Hermione said as she packed the books into the bag; "if you and Mia wish to go to the library before breakfast, I'm heading there now and you and Mia are welcome to come along." Hermione finish packing the books in her bag and turned to look at Zoë.

Zoë smiled up at the older girl when Hermione turned around. "Really, let me go ask Mia, I will meet you down in the common room!" Zoë responded excitedly.

Hermione chuckled as she watched the girl rush out of the door before Hermione could tell her okay. Hermione finished gathering the rest of her school supplies and put them in her bag. Lastly, she grabbed her wand and put it her back pocket, grabbed her school bag and walked out the door. When Hermione arrived down in the common room, both Mia and Zoë were already there sitting on the couch chatting with one another excitedly; obviously waiting for Hermione to arrive because when she descended the stairs both girls looked up at her with twin eager smiles.

Hermione smiled back at the girls saying, "I take it you both want to go?" When they both nodded she continued, "Alright then, I'll be right back; I just need to go see if Harry and or Ron want to go too." With that she put her school bag down next to the girls and began to ascend the stairs to the boy's dormitories.

Hermione entered the room, where Harry and Ron slept, quietly in order to not wake the other sleeping boys. She knew Ron would be really upset that she was going to wake him in order to work on the class work they never got to the evening before, but really if she didn't get on to them about doing their class work they wouldn't get to it until just before it was due or forget to do it at all. Sighing softly she padded over to Harry's bed first.

"Harry… Harry, wake up." Hermione murmured, trying to keep her voice down, shaking Harry's gently.

Harry groaned and lifted his head up off his pillow to look at the person that was shaking him; "Huh? What…" Harry squinted at the blurry figure hovering over him, trying to make out who it was.

Hermione leaned back a little and grabbed Harry's glasses off his nightstand saying, "Harry it's me Hermione." Hermione was surprised when Harry shot straight up once she said her name, looking at her in surprise. "Here's your glasses, Harry." She said when she saw Harry reaching for out to his end-table.

Harry took the offered glasses and looked back at Hermione confused. "Hermione? What is it? Is something wrong?" Harry leaned around his best friend to see if his other best friend, Ron, was alright. When he saw the curtains still drawn and heard a snore from his friend he turned his attention back to Hermione.

When Harry turned his attention back to her she said, "I'm sorry to wake you, Harry, but I wanted to give you a chance to work on your class work before breakfast. In case you forgot there is a Hogsmead trip today we won't have time to work on it again until later tonight or tomorrow." Hermione fidgeted a little wondering if Harry was going to snap at her for waking him to do school work; he and Ron had been very terse with her when ever she would bring it up.

Harry sighed heavily, running his hand trough his already unruly black hair. He looked back up at his friend and saw Hermione looking down at her hands that were fidgeting with the hem of her sweater, and he realized that she was nervous. He mentally chastised himself knowing that Hermione was waiting for him to say something rude or mean because she was trying to help him with his class work, but she still came and asked him anyway even expecting a negative response for her effort.

They had been having disagreements over the use of the Half-Blood Prince's Potions book off and on for the past two months. Now, it has continued over to whenever Hermione had something to say about school work and Ron would jump in when ever he was around making it that much worse for Hermione. Yet, Harry realized, she has not stopped trying to help him.

He was being a prat and he knew it, Hermione was only trying to help. "Hey…" He said softly reaching out and putting his hand over her fidgeting ones; and when she looked into his eyes obviously surprised at his action he continued. "Thanks, Hermione, for the reminder. I guess I could do with a bit of extra time to do my work. I'll be down to the common room in five minutes or so, ok?"

Hermione gave Harry a soft smile and squeezed his hand that lay over hers in gratitude. She was very glad he wasn't mad at her. "Ok, Harry, umm would you like me to ask Ron or would you?" She question as she turned to look at Ron's bed.

Harry released her hand and looked over as well and sighed; he knew Ron would not like to be woken up to do school work and would like it even less if Hermione was the one to do it. "You go ahead to the common room I will ask him." Harry looked to Hermione and found a small relieved smile flitter across her face before she nodded and turned to go.

Harry sat in the library, with Hermione busily working on her Potion's essay in the chair across from him, glaring at his Charms essay that sat before him. Hermione had just handed it back to him with her corrections and suggestions marked all over it in her small neat, precise handwriting. They had been in the library for over an hour trying to get some of the work done before they went down to breakfast and then to Hogsmeade for the day.

Harry was upset with the position he was being put it by his two best friends; before joining Hermione down in the common room he had tried to ask Ron if he would like to join them in the library. Ron had said some very nasty things about Hermione and then about Harry himself for going along with it. This left him feeling torn between them. If he didn't go, Hermione would feels as though he was once again choosing Ron over her, which he knew she was unlikely to bring up again as she did in their third year. Then, on the other hand if he did go with Hermione Ron would feel the same and sulk and brood for the day. He just couldn't win and it was pissing him off. He just wanted his best friends to get along, but it seemed as though they were just growing further apart.

"Harry… Are you ok?"

Harry looked up, startled at the interruptions to his thought, into Hermione's concerned eyes and asked, "What? I'm sorry."

Hermione smiled gently at her friend and repeated her query. "I had asked if you were ok. You seem… distracted, and you have been glaring at your essay for the past five minutes." Hermione chuckled softly at her thoughts and then voiced them aloud. "You normally aren't so hostile towards the essays I correct."

Harry heard the doubt in Hermione's teasing words. Though she was trying to make a joke she was actually worried that he was upset at all the corrections she had made to his paper. Which was the farthest thing from the truth; though Hermione's corrects made more work for him, it always paid off in the long run when he got his grades back. Harry knew without a doubt that Hermione's efforts has kept him and Ron, even if he didn't like to admit it, from doing poorly if not fail out right in most of their subjects.

Harry shook his head, "No, Hermione, I was just thinking. " He looked at his friend and smiled receiving one back in return. "I'm grateful for the help you give me; really I don't know why you do…" Harry continued before she could begin her protest. "I mean it must get really tiresome to have to continue correcting the same mistakes, Ron and I make, over and over again; I know I'd get tired of it."

Hermione contemplated this for a moment; Harry was being very forthright and that was uncommon for him. Normally, he would avoid talking or expressing his emotions openly even with her. She had long deduced that though he felt very strongly on a lot of things, he was not really able to show or express them to other person, because of his emotional isolation growing up.

"Sense we are being truthful here, I will say that at times it does get… tiresome to always be the one to correct and get you both to do your work." She watched a look of shock flitter across his face before he returned his eyes to hers and nodded in understanding. "But, I don't stop because I care. I correct the same mistakes without acknowledging them because I know if I brought it up one or both of you would no longer seek out help from me or anyone and I would rather see the same mistakes again and again than to see you both give up or fail."

Harry and Hermione looked at one another with out talking for a few moments longer, when finally Harry smiled and said, "Thank you."

Hermione smiled and nodded in understanding. She knew Harry felt very strongly about what she had said and wasn't sure how to express that aloud beyond a 'thank you', but that was ok she understood and it meant a great deal to her. "Are you ready to go to breakfast? If we hurry we will have twenty minutes to eat before we can go to Hogsmeade."

Harry nodded and began to pack their things back into their bags while Hermione did the same. Once they were finished they hurriedly went back to Gryffindor's common room and put their bags away and then headed down to the great hall, where they assumed Ron was waiting for them.

Once they arrived at the great hall they found Ron sitting there with a sullen scowl on his face as he finished his breakfast and a few seats down from him sat Mia, Zoë, and some of the other first years.

Hermione sighed when she saw Ron, suddenly not feeling very hungry. She didn't know what was going on with him, lately; he was so moody, and snapped at her at the least provocation. Suddenly, she turned to Harry and said, "Harry I'm going to talk with Zoë and Mia and see how they liked the library." And without waiting for Harry's response hurried over to where the two girls sat.

Harry sat with Ron and tried to engage him in some kind of conversation but all he did was eat and glare over at Hermione. Harry gave up and ate his breakfast feeling once again torn.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione along with Mia and Zoë began to walk out of the great hall; Hermione still talking the two younger girls. They all stopped near the base of the grand staircase to say 'hi' to Alan and his two younger brothers that were standing there looking as though they were waiting on something..

"Hi, guys!" greeted Alan cheerfully. "I don't think you all have met our younger brothers." Alan pointed to the smaller of the two boys and said, "This is Alex, he is in Hufflepuff and is a freshman– umm… wait no that's not right he's a third year student. And…" Alan pointed over to a larger boy that was taller than his older brother by nearly a head, rivaling Ron and his brothers in height. "This is Ian; he is in Ravenclaw and is a, fifth?"

Alan stopped confused for a second, looking for conformation from Ian. When he received a nod of conformation from him he continued. "A fifth year student; damn it's hard to learn a whole new idea of grades. Anyway, guys this is Harry Potter, captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch Team and in mine and Jace's year, Ron Weasley, an excellent wizarding chess player. Ian you may want to have a go at him, he wiped the floor with me last night!"

Everyone laughed at that including Ron, finally coming out of hi sullen mood. Both Ian and Alex took turns shaking Ron and Harry's hand and saying hello. Alan continued his introductions, "This is Mia Stanwell, Zoë's new friend, and this is Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's sixth year Prefect and rumor has it that she's the smartest witch of her age. If rumors are true, Ian, she can give you a run for your money."

Ian laughed delighted at his bother's introduction of the pretty brown haired girl. Ian took her hand and a firm but gentle grip, his massive hand completely encompassed Hermione's. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hermione. I look forward to the academic challenge and I hope I will be able to have an opportunity to get to know you better." Ian smiled charmingly down at Hermione.

Ron's smile at the introductions turned to a scowl as Ian openly flirted with Hermione. He hated it when other guys (Blokes?) paid that kind of attention to Hermione.

Hermione blushed at Ian's obvious flirting, not used to boys doing so with her. "Thank you… umm–"

Before Hermione could think of something else to say, Zoë gasped aloud making everyone in the small group turn to look at her and then to the place she was staring. There standing on the top most landing was a livid Jace Hunter. She was standing ridged in a pair of black loose fitting jeans and a red and grey hoodie along with a pair of black boots, but that wasn't the part that made Zoë and now Hermione gasp upon seeing her. Jace's long beautiful black hair was now as pink as Umbridges' pinkest outfit. Not only was her hair pink it had highlights of a startling shade of neon blue.

"I thought you said it wasn't supposed to show up until tomorrow morning, Ian?" hissed Alex at his brother Ian who was still holding Hermione's hand while staring up at his sister. He had to admit the joke was a good one even if it happened a day early.

"It was…" Ian murmured back, "At least that's what Mike told me."

Alan wiped his head around at Ian's statement and growled, "Mike? You are using information from Mike?" At hiss brother's nod he advanced towards him say, "Why you idiot–" but stopped when he heard Alex squeak.

All three brothers returned their attention to Jace who was now descending the stairs a terrifying rate. "Oh sh–" All three brothers exclaimed as they took off at a dead run for the main entrance to get out side.

Jace had reached the last set of stairs before the bottom when she saw her brothers dash for the open doorway outside. If they got that much of a head start she wouldn't be able to catch them. "Oh no you don't, Punks! Get back here!" She yelled after them. Seeing she wasn't going to make it she put her hand on the railing and vaulted herself over while still three quarters of the way up the stairs.

The people that were around gasped in shock as the girl hurtled towards the ground at and alarming rate; Jace wiped her wand out and pointed it at the floor and with a flick and swish of her wrist the floor right below her transfigured into a mat of some kind just before she landed with a gust of air escaping her lungs as her feet impacted the mat. Jace used her momentum to carry her into a forward roll and then popped up to her feet to continue running after her brothers.

Jace flicked her wand behind her as she ran transfiguring the floor back to the way it was before sticking her wand in to a holster that was attached horizontally to her belt along her lower back.

Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Dumbledore, along with the new tall blonde women they had seen the evening before came around the corner in time to see the spectacular landing and a girl with long hot pink hair with neon blue highlights dash out the door.

Everyone that was in the hall at the time, including the professors, rushed out into the crisp morning air in pursuit of the girl in order to find out what was going to happen next. When everyone found their way outside they found that Jace had caught up to her brothers, somehow, near the lake. Alex was now suspended upside down from a large limp of a nearby tree, with his sweater now snitched up around his head and arms.

Alan and the larger Ian appeared to be talking Jace into calming down, until Ian lunged for her when she turned her attention to Alan.

"Oh boy, that's not good." Hermione heard from beside her. Turning slightly to look at the speaker, she saw it was Zoë and turned her attention back to grappling siblings saying, "Why is that?" Ian now had Jace in a bear-hug from behind nearly lifting her off the ground.

"Because of that." Zoë answered, and point to Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, along with the blonde woman rushing towards the Hunter siblings.

Hermione turned her attention to the Professors briefly before a flurry of activity in to corner of her eye drew her attention back to Jace and her plight. Jace had somehow got out of the hold that Ian had on her and was now in the process of physically sparing with her brothers. None actually landing a blow to the other, but she was not sure if that was because they didn't want to hurt the other or if they were all just that good at fighting. Both Alan and Ian were striking out with kicks, punches, and grabs at Jace; while trying to avoid the same from her in return.

It was like a beautiful but violent dance flowing from one to the other each in tune with the others moves, Alan and Ian moved in harmony with each other while Jace countered. It was difficult to really see each move as they flowed from one to the next with practiced ease; that is until Jace caught hold of Ian's arm and threw him over her body to the ground. In that same move Alan tried to get the upper hand only to be stopped by a spell thrown from one of the Professors.

"They didn't even make it twenty-four hours without getting in trouble. Mom's going to be ticked!" Zoë giggled from beside Hermione.

Hermione looked a bit taken aback by the girl's lack of concern for her siblings. "Aren't you worried about them fighting?"

Zoë looked up to Hermione a bit surprised. "No, not at all;" at Hermione's confused look she elaborated, "You see, they spar all the time. Jace may be angry at them but she wouldn't knowingly hurt them."

Hermione looked over to Jace and her brothers. Professor Flitwick was in the process of lowering the disheveled Alex from the tree. "Then… If they didn't want to hurt each other way fight?" Hermione asked still confused.

Zoë shrugged, "It's their past time. All of my brothers and Jace take multiple forms of martial arts."

"What is 'martial arts'?" Ron asked.

Harry standing next to Ron answered when he saw that Zoë was looking at Ron like she didn't understand why he wouldn't know what martial arts were. "They are forms of hand to hand fighting that was designed by Muggles."

"Most forms come from the Asian countries." Hermione added. Ron still looked a little confused but nodded anyway. Hermione watched as the professors began to lead the siblings back up to the castle. "I think we all need to go back to what we were doing, now." Hermione raised her voice for those gathered to hear.

Most people seeing that nothing more was going to happen began moving off to do other things though some only moved to the other side of the courtyard to wait to go to Hogsmeade. Hermione, Harry and Ron stayed where they were; deciding to wait there until they were aloud to go to Hogsmeade.

"Well it looks like Jace and Alan won't be going to Hogsmeade with us." stated Harry to his friends.

Professor McGonagall stopped at the courtyard as the rest of the siblings and teachers continued in to the castle. "Alright, those of you with permission may begin to make your way to Hogsmeade." The third years started holding up permission slips to Professor McGonagall, as the older students started their trek to their various destinations.

Throughout the rest of the day Harry, Hermione, and Ron went about the day at Hogsmeade as they always did; though Ron was a lot quieter than he normally was. It led to a tension between the normally easy manner in which they acted with one another. By the time they got back to the castle they were all eager to get some time away by themselves.

Ron immediately went over to a corner where some other boys were playing wizard's chess without a word to either Hermione or Harry.

Hermione sighed and watched after Ron unsure as to how to fix the rift that was forming. She gave a small start when a hand landed on her shoulder; looking back she saw Harry giving her a smile, which brought a smile to her face as well. She knew that Harry cared and that he was no longer mad at her and that made her felt better. She reached up and covered Harry's hand with her own giving it a squeeze in thanks she walked away towards the stairs leading to the girl's dormitories.

Harry sighed watching Hermione walk away. Harry was really getting tiered of being torn between his friends and he was really starting to get pissed at the way Ron was treating Hermione. Harry decided to go and put the things he bought away and started heading up to the boy's dormitories, still thinking about Hermione and Ron. He didn't know what Ron's problem was; if he really fancied Hermione he should say something. At the very least he shouldn't be acting like a total prat towards her.

Alan sat on his bed reading "Muggle and Wizarding Medical Procedures and How They Compare", when Harry walked into the room in a world of his own. Alan decided to try and talk to the other boy. He wondered about him; he seemed happy on the surface but at night or when he thought no one was watching he seem so melancholy. The night before he had heard Harry thrash around in his bed in obvious distress yet he woke no one else, signaling to Alan that this had to be a common event that the other boys have become use to and no longer paid it any mind.

Alan wondered what could cause such melancholy in him. Alan knew some of Harry's past that he was the one the facilitated the defeat of Voldemort fifteen years ago. He also knew that Harry's parents died in that attack, that would undoubtedly be the source of some of it, but Alan didn't think that was what the main reason was now.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Alan asked of Harry.

Harry was startled at the interruptions to his thoughts. He had entered his room and walked over to his trunk without even knowing that someone else was in the room. He now looked up and over across the room to the source of the voice. "Oh! Hello, Alan; I'm sorry what did you say?"

Alan decided to skip the adage and just ask out right. "I had asked if you were alright. You seem…" Alan waved his hand indicating Harry, "I guess distracted for a lack of a better term for it."

Harry gave a little shrug and put the rest of his purchases in his trunk and sighed. Turning back to Alan, "Yeah I am but it nothing… just thinking." He said then nodded his head indicating the book that was open in front of Alan. "What book is that?" Harry asked in order to distract the older boy from continuing on his previous line of questioning.

Alan decided not to push the younger boy and lifted up the book he was reading so Harry could see the title. "It's one of my text books." Alan explained to answer Harry's unspoken question.

Harry's confused expression deepened at Alan explanation, "I didn't know Hogwarts had a class dealing with Muggle medical procedures." Harry walked closer to where the other boy sat reading on his bed and noticed that there was now a large trunk sitting at the foot of the bed. Harry pointed at the trunk and continued before Alan could respond to Harry's earlier comment, "I see you got to go to Hogsmeade after all; well at least to get a trunk."

Alan sighed a little and marked his place in the book setting it aside on his end-table and pulled his legs up under him; then gestured to the newly provided space on the bed. "Have a seat, Harry." After Harry sat down Alan continued. "Yes, we did get to go to Hogsmeade, though under the tightest of supervision." Alan shrugged and leaned back against the head board. "We went with two teachers and were only aloud to get the things we needed and then we were whisked off back to the castle like the naughty little children that we are." Alan finished in a teasing tone making Harry smile at his playfulness.

"Anyway," Alan continued, "This course," Alan patted the large text book next to him, "isn't in Hogwarts' curriculum."

Harry was confused way read a huge book like that unless you had to; unless Alan was like Hermione and like to read boring things for fun. "Then why read it?" Harry decided to ask.

Alan smiled at the other boy, "Because I'm still in rolled at The Capital Institute of Medicine and Arts part time and it is one of the courses I have to take in addition to my course work here."

"Huh? How…I mean why…" Harry stuttered he didn't understand how Alan could be in rolled at two schools or even why for that matter. Harry could fathom taking more classes than he was already taking. "How many classes are you taking?"

Alan chuckled at the other boy's confusion, "Not as many as Ian is, poor guy, he has eleven classes to take and most of them he has never set foot in."

Harry was shocked, "Eleven classes? How is that even possible?" Harry didn't believe it, "Why would he even want to?" Harry continued.

Alan shrugged, "He plans to go back to his school as a boarding student com the summer and continue on from there."

"You didn't live at your school before?" Asked Harry.

"Jace, Zoë and I did, but William, Alex, and Ian didn't–"Alan started to say.

Harry interrupted, "Is William another one of your brothers?" at Alan's nod Harry continued, "Why did you and your sisters your school when your brothers didn't?"

"They live closer to their schools than my sisters and I so they didn't have to." Alan answered.

Harry's brows creased in confusion, "If you and your sisters were already in boarding at your school then why did you have to transfer, and way not just put your bothers in as boarding students?" Harry asked.

Alan waved his hand dismissively, "Ah, for many reasons, most of which is money, my parents can't afford to board us all and my sisters and I only got our boarding due to circumstances that would not continue when they moved to England."

Harry nodded his head in understanding for the mot part then asked, "So how many extra classes do you have to take?"

Alan reached into his end-table drawer while saying, "Only two, I got lucky, because most of my classes match up pretty well with the one back home. Alex and Zoë are by far the luckiest they are only taking the classes are already here. Ah, here they are!" Alan pulled a box of poker cards out and showed it to Harry, "Would you like to play, Harry?"

Harry smiled, he had never play a game of cards before; he had watch his cousin play some times from a distance when they went to the same school but he never was asked to play. Ron either didn't like play cards or they were not something that was played in the wizarding world and Hermione never mentioned that she played so this was very new for him. "Sure, though I've never played before."

Alan's eyebrows shot up at that but just smiled and said, "Ok then, we will start off with something simple like draw poker and then when you get that down I will teach you Spades."

Harry nodded and smiled as Alan dealt the cards; thinking this would be a good way to pass the time until dinner.

Hermione open the door to her and Jace's room and stepped in not fully aware of everything around her. She just couldn't stop thinking about Ron and how he had been acting lately. One minute he was fine and she, Harry and Ron would be talking and then there would be a total shift and Ron was mad. This had been happening for some time now and she knew it got a lot worse when she was invited to the 'Slug Club' and Ron wasn't. The thing is if that were truly the reason then Ron should have gotten better when Professor Slughorn became ill and was sent to St. Mungo's, because the Slug Club didn't exists anymore.

"Why is he so jealous anyway? It's not like those meetings were fun! Ugh!" Hermione exclaimed aloud when she got into her room. Throwing her bag of purchases from Hogsmeade down on to her bed; running her hand through her hair in frustration. A knocking sound drew her attention from her thoughts and looked up to see what made the sound knowing the sound was wrong kind to be coming from the door.

Hermione's eyes locked on to her new roommate sitting on the window seat; socked feet flat against the seat, knees bent providing a rest for the huge pad of paper that rested there. Jace had the windows opened wide allowing the last raise of the sun before it finally set below the horizon free access in the room and across her body. She was wearing red and black checkered flannel pants and really big and baggy faded blue sweater; with the left sleeve pushed up over her elbow showing off a well toned, tanned forearm ending in a black smudged hand that rested on the pad. Hermione's eyes finally made their way to Jace's expressive black eyes that held a bit of confused bemusement in them.

Jace watched as Hermione's cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink and smiled. She figured that Hermione forgot she was now sharing her room when she spoke aloud as she came in. It had shocked Jace out of her drawing when a sudden exasperated question was flown at her making her nearly fall out the window in her surprise. Once she realized that the question was not addressed to her she relaxed and decided to subtly remind her new roommate of her presences.

"You know…" Jace started to play with the piece of charcoal in her hands as she continued with a teasing smile directed at Hermione, "that talking to one's self is the first signs of insanity?"

Hermione let out a bark of laughter that eased into a relaxed chuckle, as Hermione shook her head and reached up to the clasp that held her cloak on and undid it, pulling the cloak off her shoulder and haphazardly tossed it onto her bed. "If that was the case…" Hermione slid her right knee onto her bed and sat herself comfortable against one of the four large posts; facing Jace and gently swinging her left leg that still dangled down the side of her bed. "I should have been committed long ago."

Hermione sighed, as Jace chuckled, and ran her hand back through her hair pushing it back behind her ear and out of her face. He leaned her head back resting it against the pot behind her and looked over to a smiling Jace. "Thanks, I needed that."Hermione said giving Jace as grateful smile.

Jace gave a sweet smile in return saying, "You are most welcome, Hermione, I will be more than happy to question your sanity any time you want." making Hermione chuckle again. Jace watched as Hermione's chuckles subsided and her head titled slightly as though she were thinking of something.

"You know seeing you sitting there next to the open window is rather disconcerting." Hermione commented out loud, then asked, "Is there a reason you are sitting there, courting death, by an open window in one of the largest towers in Hogwarts?"

Jace shrugged, "Ah ya know I just like to live life on the edge!" Jace smiled and looked down to the edge of the window and back to Hermione and smiled. "In this case literally." Jace finished with a cocky grin.

Hermione snorted softly at the bad joke and shook her head. Even though she had asked the question in jested she really did find it disconcerting to see Jace that close to the ledge of the window; it prickled her own fear of heights even if she wasn't the one that close to the ledge.

"Really, I jut needed some fresh air and when I looked out the window I saw a beautiful scene and I felt the need to capture it on paper." Jace stated seriously and held up the large pad of paper and showed it to Hermione.

Hermione looked at the charcoal drawing Jace was showing her; it was a drawing of the Forbidden Forest with the sun fading light throwing shadows over the trees and a creature of some kind flying over the tree tops. The picture was truly breathtaking; it was always amazed her that some people could make such beautiful things with their hands. "Is that why your hands looks like you have been playing in soot?" Hermione smiled teasingly at the other girl's playfully glare. "Truly though, the artwork is beautiful. What creature is that?" Hermione asked pointing at the drawing.

Jace looked back at the drawing, "A Thestal; I jut happened to see him fly just over there as the sun began to set into the trees." Jace answered softly, remembering the scene that was laid out before her when she opened the window. "They are hauntingly enigmatic creatures, and I had never seen one this close to people."

Hermione's mind raced back six months ago when she had ridden one to save Sirius at the Ministry of Magic. It was a haunting experience that was for sure; to be riding so high in the sky at night on a creature she couldn't see. The memory making her shiver in remembered fear of that night. Hermione also realized that if Jace could see them then she had seen death. Hermione dicided to change the subject and asked, "Were you not aloud to fix your hair?"

Jace's hair was still the same hot pink with neon blue highlights that she had seen earlier that day. Hermione wondered why it was not changed back yet.

Jace sighed and pulled a section of her bright hair to the front of her face looking at it in disgust she responded, "In a sense yeah I'm not aloud to try and change it." She flipped her hair back out of her line of sight and continued. "I have to keep it until it wears off or until the New Year which ever comes first; as part of my punishment for fighting."

Hermione winced in sympathy for her roommate, "What is the other part of your punishment? If you don't mind me asking."

Jace shrugged, "I have to say in my room until dinner, and I have been restricted to the tower when not in class or meals, and I won't be able to go to Hogsmeade until January."

"I see you were able to go to Hogsmeade today though," Hermione stated and nodded towards Jace' new trunk sitting at the foot of her bed.

Jace nodded and said, "Yeah we were able to go under supervision and pick out our trunks, the rest of our uniforms, and school supplies though our books won't come in until tomorrow. We haven't received our schedules yet, or at least I haven't, I don't know about my brothers I have seen then since this morning so I don't know exactly what classes I will be taking."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding, "Ah, I see. May I ask you a question?" Hermione asked wanting to know if her Jace's brothers got punished for there role in what transpired that day.

"Sure go right ahead."

Hermione chewed on her lower lip for a moment then asked, "Did you brothers get into trouble for there role in the fight today?"

Jace sighed, she needed to clear this up she didn't want Hermione thinking she solved all her problem by fighting. "Hermione, please know that what I was doing with my brothers wasn't really fighting. The Professors call it fighting, well Muggle fighting is what they really called it," Jace gave a look of annoyance and continued, "but it was not a real fight."

Hermione nodded and said, "That's what Zoë said earlier you all were just sparing, and that you would never knowingly hurt your brothers."

Jace smiled, "She right, I wouldn't and neither would they. We are a big rough and tumble group of kids and we all practice at least one form of martial arts and than lends itself to a certain about a competition between us, especially between Ian, Alan and I because we are so close in our rankings. When pranks and problem of the like arise we tend to solve them with a sparing match. I admit that this was not the smartest choice of action any of us could have taken but its how we are when we are all together. You know I think our parents were very grateful we were never all in the same school as we are now. We all have a knack for getting into trouble." Jace stated with a devilish grin.

Hermione chuckle lightly glad that Jace wasn't some violence driven manic; then realized Jace never answered her original question, "You didn't answer my question you know?"

Jace looked confused; "I didn't?" at Hermione answer of no Jace remembered what the question was. "Ah yes, sorry. Yes they did get punished as well they have all the same as me they just aren't saddled with a neon sign for hair." Jace finally answered flipping her hair to indicate which neon sign he was referring too.

Hermione chuckled at Jace' annoyance and then asked, "Are you hungry? It's about time for dinner I think you are most likely aloud to come out of the room by now."

Jace smiled and said, "Well you are a Prefect, how much trouble can I get into with you around?" Jace grinned at Hermione's unbelieving snort and continued. "Dinner sounds great though and I'm tired of being cooped up in here. Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: As mentioned in my last Chapter, I no longer have a beta reader so I'm wingin' this. I'm sorry that it took a long time to get this out, but life dragged me away for a long while. I hope I can keep up with this story and continue it regularly from now on. Please review

* * *

"There she is again," Hermione whispered to the others as she sat down at the Gryffindor table for dinner. Hermione Granger's usual dining companions, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, were not alone in their looks of baffled ignorance at the seemingly random comment by Hermione. The new Gryffindor students Jace, Alan, and Zoë Hunter each looked just as confused as the other boys, not sure what to say. They choose to just sit down and see if the unasked question of "who" would some how come to light in the next few seconds.

Looking across the table to Harry, that was in the process of settling down in his seat next to Hermione, Ron Weasley shrugged and rolled his eyes; then, fastened his eyes on the table laden with the night's feast, completely blowing off the statement by Hermione in favor of the food that lay before him.

Sighing softly, Harry looked into Hermione's expectant eyes and asked the question most, but obviously not all in their present company were wondering "Who is here again, Hermione?"

She tilted her head slightly, blinked for just a second, and realized that she was being rather vague. She gestured with one of her hands towards the staff table saying "Oh sorry, the blond woman sitting next to Professor Snape."

In a rare moment of attentiveness, Ron looked to where Hermione was indicating to see the blond sitting indeed by the 'greasy git' as most students called him, saying with his mouth full of food he had been shoveling in just prior to Hermione's statement, "id't ou c'm in wif 'er?" Ron look at the new Gryffindor's questioningly.

"Honestly, Ron... Can't you at least swallow your food before you try and talk?" Hermione asked as she sighed with exasperation.

The rest of Hermione's companions were also looking to the head table not really paying attention to Ron's lack of table manners and the brief glare he gave Hermione before going back to inhaling his food.

"Oh! That's our mom. She is going to be the Potions Professor." The small excited voice trailed off as the others turned their heads almost as one and were now staring at Zoë, majority in surprise and the girl's two siblings with a bit of disappointment. Realizing what she done Zoë looks back at her empty plate and starts putting food on it mumbling, "Sorry... Forgot."

Sighing, Jace rubbed her sister's back soothingly saying softly; mostly so that only her sister would hear, "It's ok Zo... Just try and remember not to spread it around. Okay?"

While Jace comforted Zoë, Alan piped up, leaning in so that his voice would not carry, "Yeah she is our mom, but we don't like to advertise that bit of information." Looking at the confusion on the others faces he clarified a bit more. "It easier to not let on that we are related so that people can't accuse her of favoritism or us of 'running to mommy' when things go wrong."

Hermione and Harry nodded in understanding as Alan spoke, while Ron merely gave a kind of gruntish snort as he continued to inhale food. Before any of them could say more, the sibling's brother Alex plopped down next to Alan across from Zoë. Which was quickly followed by Ian slipping in the empty seat next to Hermione saying in a 'proper' British ascent, "You don't mind if I sit here, do you love?" his tone full of flirt and charm as he smiled and winked at Hermione before beginning to copy his brother Alex and pile food on his plate.

Hermione blushed faintly at Ian's flirty tone but managed to keep from becoming shy and gave a soft slightly disbelieving snort and then chuckled, "Not at all Ian, help yourself." Hermione replied with amusement, not really caring that customarily houses did not mix at meal times. After all most of their family was in Gryffindor.

Ian flashed Hermione a boyishly charming grin, "What was with all the whispering when we came up?" Ian asked after seeing the glare he was getting from the redheaded boy... Ron, he was able to supply himself with the name after a moment.

Everyone, except Ron, was grinning at the obvious play for Hermione, and Jace threw a roll at him playfully over Hermione's head calling him an ass as he snatched the roll mid flight and took a huge bite from it chuckling.

"Zoë let slip that mom is the new Potions Professor." Alan supplied lightly with a shrug to Ian's question, not really caring that his sister had slipped. At least not to this group, he didn't believe they would blab about it to others.

"Way to go Zoë.." Alex cut in sarcastically causing their little sister to cringe and pout a bit muttering again that she was sorry and didn't mean to.

Jace's humor dropped from her face as she looked at Alex saying softly but sternly "That's enough Alex..." Her eyes boring into the boy, "it's done and she didn't mean it, now apologize."

Everyone remained quiet for the few seconds as Alex seemed to contemplate doing as his older sister bid or not. Finally Alex sighed and lowered his eyes from Jace's gaze and then looked at Zoë, "I'm sorry Zo... I know you didn't mean it."

From that point on dinner seemed to go smoothly, none of the group seemed to notice the whispers and stares they were getting at the mixing of the houses. Others came and went chatting with those in the group, mostly from other Gryffindor's, like Ginny, Neville, and Mia. The group also got the attention of the the staff at the head table. Dumbledore smiled behind his goblet as he watched the group talk and all around enjoy being together, and that the Hunters seemed to be drawing Harry slowly from his depression.

"Well the sorting hat did talk about the need for unity between the houses..." Dumbledore turned his head to look at the women making the comment seated next to him and nodded his bright azure eyes twinkling as he replied.

"That it did, Minerva... That it did."

Once Hermione and Jace were back in their room, Hermione voiced what had been on her mind since they left the table. "I find it interesting how you all never mentioned the prank that your brothers did to you, or the punishment." Hermione paused as she leans back against one of the large posts of her bed her eyes watching Jace curiously as the other girl changed her jeans to that of the flannel pants she had worn before dinner. "I mean it was as if it never happened..." Hermione trailed off as she brushed a few strands of hair that had come loose from her ponytail out of her eyes, not really sure if she was making sense. She had been around the Weasley siblings a lot over the past six years, but they tended to hold grudges and pick on each other more, or that was how she saw it. She herself had no real reference for what it was like to have siblings as she was an only child.

Jace shrugged as she slipped back on the window sill seat and picked up her drawing board one handed as she was holding her wand in her left hand and looked back to Hermione and said, "They know I will get them back, and we are family..." shrugging as though that should explain it, then seeing in Hermione's eyes that it really didn't explain it at all. Jace turned back to the board with her drawing from earlier looking back at her and props it nearly upright against the wall so that it would be stable for the next step. Then tried to find a better explanation to give her new friend. "They are my brothers... I would do nearly anything for them, but that doesn't mean they are not asses at times.." Jace flashed a grin at Hermione, who was now changing her clothes on the opposite side of her bed as to not be seen as easily, and then looked back at the drawing bringing her wand to the top left corner of the piece as she continued "We all grew up pretty close. In my father's culture, family and tribe are priority, we treasure and honor them. I know that it was a prank, and though I was pretty pissed at first, it was harmless. As for us getting in trouble for things like this is just par and course for being in a large family, there is just no drive or reason to let it damage our love for each other." Jace finished as Hermione walked up to her.

Hermione listened the whole time trying to understand Jace's meaning, figuring that in a way it was how her relationship was with Ron and Harry were at times, well if she was honest with herself, how she was with Ron more often than not. Though neither of them really played pranks on her they were annoying at times but she still loved them. Finishing changing her clothes to what she would wear to bed she walked back over to the window sill seat that Jace was working on and leaned her shoulder on the corner of the wall behind Jace's left shoulder so that she could see what her friend was doing with her wand, and spoke up as she finished her explanation "I think I can understand that, I guess I'm more use to people getting upset and staying upset for a while."

Hermione watched as Jace nodded as she listened to what Hermione was saying while moving the tip of her wand in very short slow lines along the top left hand corner of the paper, peaking Hermione's intellectual curiosity she asked softly as she watched fascinated when the lines seem to glow faintly, "What are you doing? Are those runes?"

Jace smiled and nodded her left hand moving steadily without pause or deviation in speed until she picked up her wand and then flipped over the board and started now on the lower right hand corner of the drawing that was now upside down so the the runes were all facing the same direction around the paper once it was all done. "Yes, I'm setting the parameters of the magic to allow the drawing to have the motion I saw while I was drawing it."

"Thats the rune for 'perimeter', and... that is 'memory', and those three make up the duration and time of pause before starting again." Hermione said as she began understanding the runes Jace was using. Though she didn't know that runes were even used in art at all. Then asked as Jace nodded and smiles back at her once she was finished with the last rune and flipped the board back right side up. "You are going to use your memory of the Thestral flying to animate the drawing?" then mumbled more to herself than to Jace "I didn't even know runes and memories were used in art."

Chucklingly lightly Jace said "Yep, we artist use runes, charms, potions, and transfiguration. Not to mention the plethora of art classes and workshops to hone the drawing, painting, and sculpting skills we employ in our pieces." Picking up a stout glass jar with some kind of dark substance filling half of it, Jace placed her wand to her temple and slowly pulled a silvery blue kind of globular strand and lowered it into the jar and putting a metal top on it.

Hermione's eyes growing large asked "You can do silent spell casting?" They were just learning how to do that in all of their spell based classes. And very few seem to be grasping it so it was rather shocking to find someone in the same year as her already using silent spell casting and with as complex a spell as memory extraction.

Jace looked back and up at Hermione a slightly confused look obvious on her face and nodded "Um, yeah we begin school learning to cast silently, didn't you?"

Hermione's lips formed an 'O' shape then shook her head blushing slightly with a small bit of embarrassment "No... We, well we are just starting to learn this year." her words tailed off at the look of shock on her roommate's face.

Jace cleared her throat and looked away from Hermione knowing that her surprise was clearly showing on her face and wanting to save her new friend from the embarrassment she saw coloring Hermione's cheeks. "Yes well, certain spells lend themselves easily to casting silently. Like the memory extraction spell is mostly about intent, or the end result." Jace pipped up, going into a lecture mode as she did when she would Instruct the Karate classes, to cover up her own embarrassment for not being more sensitive to what Hermione was saying.

Hermione about interrupted Jace as the other girl plowed ahead into an informative lecture on silent spell casting, having already been told and had read about what Jace was telling her now, and smiled softly as she realized that Jace was fidgeting with the jar that held the memory nervously. "It's alright, Jace, I'm not offended. I would assume had we started when you did I would be proficient in the skill as well."

Clearing her throat lightly and looking up and back at Hermione Jace flashing a relieved smile, she had been fearing that she offended her new friend. "Thanks Hermione, I shouldn't have assumed." Jace took up her wand once again and tapped the small jar and softly said "infusa" Then twists the cap back off the jar setting it aside.

"What does that do?" Hermione asks as she leans a bit over Jace's shoulder trying to get a better look at what was in the jar.

Smiling at Hermione's curiosity and holds up the jar so that her friend can get a closer look while explaining, "This is an infusion of the memory with a kind of lacquer that is used to seal the art work from being smeared and rubbed away."

Hermione nodded looking at the black substance that seemed almost the consistency of oil based paint, as she listens to Jace explain what it was. Jace took back the jar and pulled a wide paint brush from the small supply kit next to her on the window seat, and dipped the brush in the memory infused lacquer. Hermione gasped softly as the other girl brushed the black substance over the paper of the drawing, long steady strokes from one side of the paper to the other, blocking out the entire drawing, but for the runes that now glowed a dull gold through the inky blackness of the lacquer.

Jace smiles as she hears the gasp behind her "Don't worry I didn't just ruin the drawing, watch." Even as she told Hermione to watch the runes began to shine more brightly and the lacquer shifted over the sheet of paper, seeming to adsorb into each and every mark of the drawing. Once it was done the Thestral's pencil drawn wings spread wide then moved over the paper soaring over the drawn trees as the sun set behind them.

"That is just amazing, Jace. To have such talent and to be able to do such magic is breath taking." Hermione enthused as she watches Jace tap the bottom of the drawing and seeing a small signature of _'Jace Hunter'_ to appear where she had tapped.

Jace smiled as she made the finishing touch of signing the drawing and then detached it from the pad it was in. Turning on the seat she handed it Hermione, "Here, you can have it Hermione. The paper is spelled to not show wear and tare so you can roll it up and put it in your trunk or even fold it, it will always look undamaged when you open it back up."

Taking the offered drawing, Hermione smiled and said "Thank you, Jace." Walking to her trunk she rolled up the drawing intending to get it framed as soon as she could figure out where. "What are you doing about your art classes now that you are attending Hogwarts, because I'm pretty sure we do not have any." Hermione said as she tucked the drawing in her trunk and closed the lid.

Cleaning up her art supplies, Jace listened to Hermione talk and responded "I, along with two of my brothers are still partially enrolled in CIMA. I have a few independent study art classes as well as have to have tutoring in Potions, Charms, and Runes to match what I would be learning in those classes magically on top of what I have to take here." Jace explained as she put her supplies in a box that held the bulk of her other art supplies and the pad back in a large portfolio and sliding it back under her bed.

Hermione blinked at the other girl with slight confusion, then asked "Cima?" not really sure what her friend was talking about, although she did understand that Jace was enrolled in another school as well as Hogwarts but she had never heard of 'Cima' before.

Jace slid onto the soft down comforter on her bed and leaned against the head board, waving her hand inviting Hermione to sit down as well, as Jace pulled her long legs up to give the other girl room to sit down. "C. I. M. A. is Capital Institute of Magic and Arts. It's one of the best schools for Magic and Artistic studies in the U.S."

Hermione nodded as she listened to roommate's explanation, once she settled onto the foot of Jace's bed letting one let swing lightly off the side as she leaned against the closest bedpost. Hermione waited to see if the other girl would continue to speak about the other school but realized that Jace wasn't when the other girl sat there seeming to watch her out of the corner of her eye. Normally anyone watching or staring at her made Hermione nervous that something was wrong with her but the was Jace was looking at her wasn't quiet uncomfortable, just slightly confusing as to why the other girl would be doing so. Hermione shifted on the bed a bit as the silence grew between them and she self-consciously brushed a stray hair back behind her ear and looked away towards the window, not really sure if she should bring up the fact that the other girl was staring or not when she heard Jace's voice say.

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

When Hermione looked back at her new friend Jace was retying her long, bright neon pink hair back into a low pony-tail her eyes not looking at her at all now. Her friend looked so uncomfortable she decided to fain ignorance, "For what?" Hermione asked with a very passable expression of blissful ignorance as to the subject of the apology.

Jace smiled and lightly plunged her head against the headboard, a little chuckle at the fact that Hermione was trying to give her a chance to save face escaping her lips. "You know what, Hermione. I'm sorry, that I was watching you without asking first. It's a hazard of living in close quarters with an artist I'm afraid." Jace looked at Hermione and gave a disarming smile then pointed to the oil lamp on the end table. "The light was casting some very interesting shadows over your face just as you leaned back against the post, I was trying to memorize it so I could draw or paint it later, but I should have asked first, I am sorry."

Hermione smiled softly at the look of sincerity as she apologized and waved her her hand lightly in the air trying to wave off the seriousness in Jace's demeanor. "It's not a problem, Jace, I'd just never had someone look at me for seemingly no reason before, I was more confused than upset, truly." Hermione reached out and touched the other girl's up drawn knee to reinforce her point of view on the subject.

Jace smiled at Hermione happy that her new friend seemed to understand and not be bothered by her somewhat strange habit of people watching. It was something she always did, in truth all good artists do. They 'see' the world very differently than most everyone else. Jace patted Hermione's hand saying "Thanks, Hermione your understanding means a lot. I once had a roommate that got nervous I was going to draw her all the time, though I do draw people often I normally ask first, not just do it. Speaking of which, would you mind if I drew you from time to time." Jace looked into Hermione's eyes a hopeful expression clear in her chocolate orbs.

Chuckling self-consciously Hermione nodded as she said "Alright, if you really want to I don't mind, though I'm not sure why you would want to draw me." Hermione pulled back her hand and trailed off, she was letting to much of her inner doubts come out and that was not something she ever liked to do.

Jace saw the withdraw and thought she understood the reason behind it and pipped up as she beamed at her friend with a radiant smile "I love to draw beautiful people, you should see all the drawings I have, your portrait would fit in perfectly with my collection." Jace looked at the watch on her wrist and hurried to say her next statement before Hermione had a chance to object to her other statement, "Well it is getting late, and I have to be up at four tomorrow."

Hermione stuttered for a moment at Jace's comment about her being a beautiful person then snapped her mouth shut distracted by the sudden change of topic, but realized that the other girl was right, and nodded, slipping off the bed and moving around to her own. "Good night, Jace" Hermione said as she slipped under the covers of her own bed. And watched as this time Jace waved her wand and the curtains closed, Jace's soft warm alto saying a good night in return.

* * *

The next day was very uneventful as far as everyone in Gryffindor tower was concerned. Even the Hunter siblings had an easy time getting through their first Monday as Hogwarts students. Though a lot of that could be attributed to the fact that Hermione made sure they each got to their respective classes without getting lost.

Hermione had been pleased that Mia had taken it on herself to make sure that Zoë got where she needed to be when she needed to be there, Hermione was quiet sure that if Mia could keep her grades up that she would be a Prefect when she became a fifth year. A voice broke her from her thoughts about the helpful first year causing her to start a bit as she looked around to see who was talking to her.

Harry called Hermione's name for the third time trying to get his best friend's attention, and placed his hand lightly on her shoulder, asking "Are you alright, Hermione?"

Hermione looked back and up at Harry and shook her head to clear her thoughts, realizing that she had been lost in her own thoughts and smiled at her best friend. "I'm fine, Harry, just thinking." She watched as Harry smiled back, though the smile didn't really reach his eyes. Hermione often found herself wishing Harry would talk to her about what was going on in his head. She knew he had to be hurting a great deal by the events at the end of last year, but the time she had tried to get him to open up he got angry so she had not asked him again. She pushed those thoughts into the back of her mind to think about at another time as she listened to Harry's question about the Charms essay they were assigned that day.

Harry climbed the stairs to the sixth year boy's dormitories in thought once again. He had spent much of the evening with Hermione, deciding to work with her on homework, for once starting it the day it was assigned. Harry sighed as he opened the door to the room, things were not going well with his other best friend, Ron. Ron was even moodier than normal when it came to interacting with Hermione. Harry had asked him if he was going to join him and Hermione to do homework, and his red headed friend just sneered and turned his back pretending not to even hear him. He just didn't get it, what was the big deal!, Harry thought to himself. It seemed that the more time he spent with Hermione the more upset his friend got, but it made no sense to him. Grumbling aloud he kicked the the base of his truck as he reached his bed.

"Well that is one trunk that will not be bothering anyone again." A light baritone voice said with mock seriousness, causing a startled jump from Harry as he turned around to see Alan sitting in the bed across from him.

Cursing under his breath, Harry, flopped down on to his trunk and gave Alan a mild glare; that he noted didn't seem to faze the other boy in the slightest. Harry shift on the trunk and slowly sets his wand down on the trunk next to him, not realizing that he had drawn it when he was startled. "You really seem to have a habit of startling people, Alan." Harry's voice was friendly though his heart was still racing from the scare

Alan shrugged and set his large book aside deciding not to inform Harry that he had said hello to him when the other boy had entered the room. It was obvious the younger boy was deep in thought, and not good ones by the looks of it. "You know Harry," Alan started as he got off his bed and moved towards Harry, being sure to not do anything sudden, he could see that Harry had yet to let go of his wand. "if you are going to wear jeans and the like then you might want to get a wand holster."

Harry watched the older boy a little warily, he knew that Alan was not about to hurt him but he just felt so... on edge at the moment, at the mention of a wand he realized that he still had a grip on his own wand and suddenly let it go like it was a hot iron, not really hearing much beyond 'wand'.

Alan saw Harry drop his wand and gave a soft sigh, once he stood in front of Harry he asked "Mind if I sit?" Alan motioned with his hand at the unused portion of the trunk Harry was currently occupying. At Harry's affirming nod, Alan took a seat on the trunk quipping with a satisfying sigh "So much more comfortable than the bed," and grinned when he heard Harry's responding snort.

Harry couldn't help but smile a bit at his strange roommate. Alan was completely different from the other boys, which made Harry a little unsure around the older boy, it seemed that Alan saw a lot more of what was going on around him and with Harry himself. Harry was use to being invisible, but for what people wanted to see. Alan didn't seem to see that, he seemed to see past "the famous Harry Potter" whether that was because it was just in Alan's nature or because he was from America, Harry didn't know. What Harry did know was that he liked Alan and didn't want there to be hard feelings about drawing his wand on the other boy so he pipped up saying, "I'm sorry, Alan, I didn't mean to draw my wand on you."

"Don't worry about it, Harry." Alan said as he waved his hand dismissively. "My sister has been known to do much more than just draw her wand on someone when startled." he continued, and grinned when he heard harry's chuckle at the obvious mental picture that would have conjured. "But, seriously, Harry, you really should look into getting a holster for your wand. There are many different types with various features, though I think just the anti-breakage and invisibility charms on them the rest I think are pretty useless."

Harry listened, intrigued, he had never really though about having a holster for his wand. Now that he thought about it he realized that none of the professors openly carried their wands and the same with a lot of the purebloods in the various other houses either, but they always seemed to have them when it was needed. It was something to check out and he would tell Hermione and Ron about it as well, though he figured that Ron most likely already knew about them, but couldn't afford one so he never mentioned it. "Thanks, Alan, I didn't know there was such a thing."

Alan smiled and nodded "No problem Harry, now why don't we head back down to the common room and see what mischief we can get up too?"

Harry laughed lightly feeling a bit better now and nodded, grabbing his wand and putting it back in his pocket and moved towards the door.

* * *

A.N. - It's a short chapter I know, but I wanted to get something up before the end of the month. I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you again for taking the time to read it.


End file.
